Broken Wings
by Bella Ruggiero
Summary: this is about a girl named Bella, who is arranged to marry the cheating Draco Malfoy, she is constantly sarcastic and knows how to get what she wants. but after a falling out with him, she sets her eyes on the completelyinlovewither Harry Potter.
1. Things I Never Knew

Broken Wings

Chapter 1: Things I never knew…

Here we see a girl with medium length brown wavy hair sitting outside of her quaint mansion in Italy. That girl is me. My name is Bella Elizabeta Ruggiero and this is where my story begins. Ever since I was a little girl I knew that there was something special about me. I used to have these dreams where I could fly and the weirdest thing would be that I sometimes I would feel so cold even though my room was heated and I would try to grab my blanket and there would be nothing there. And I would feel like I was moving and falling at the same time but I would still wake up in my bed.

Weird things would also happen when I was awake, things like when I was angry books would fall of the shelf and when I wanted something that I couldn't reach it would fall but it wouldn't break even though we have wood floors.

Some times I would dream and it would feel like I was awake, I would have such vivid dreams of things that would happen later even as a child.

It wasn't until I right before my 11th birthday that my mom told me that she was a witch and that my father is a sorcerer (apparently one of the best), and she told me that he has psychic abilities and that I may have it as well (that would explain my dreams).

She told me that when I was 11 I would get to go to a school with other boys and girls and that I would learn spells and how to use my magic properly. She told me that she went there and that it was called Beauxbatons. I thought "what a stupid name for a school." And sure enough the day before my 11th birthday I got a letter from a place called Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for girls only :'( wah so sad. I went to Beauxbatons 'til the end of my 3rd year. Then we moved to some city in England.

She told me that if I was going to get married when I finished school; that I should go to school with my fiancé. I had not seen Draco since I was about 9, and I was wondering what my future husband looked like. She told me that I would take a train to the school and that there I was to look for a boy whose name was Harry Potter. They said that he is the son of there old friends from school. They said that Draco was in Slytherin, (but that I would probably end up in Gryffindor).

She said that I should try to make this a good experience. And make new friends. She had my things already bought and she said that she got me a present for my trip and that in my 5th she would take me to a place called Diagon Alley. My present was a beautiful owl which I named Nicholas Adamo. She gave me this form that said that I could go to a village where the students go to have fun and hang out. I was so excited.


	2. The Train Ride, Sorting Hat, and New Fri

Chapter 2: The Train Ride, Sorting Hat, and New Friends

The time finally came, I had to walk through a wall and that's where I met Draco and we got on the train. I had not seen Draco in 5 years; in fact I did not even recognize him. The only reason that he even recognized me was that my mother would make me send my "in  laws" a picture of me. I would take pictures, and she would make me where different clothes (that she picked out) for the picture that I would send to them.

"Bella, is that you?" Draco said, as he checked me out. I pushed my shades further down my nose, tilted my head, smiled, and said "Draco Malfoy." I walked up to him, and was about to hand him my bag, when he put his arms around me and kissed me. I backed away, "Whoa there, I haven't seen you in 5 years and. . . Can, can we just slow this down a bit. At least get to know me before you start trying to jump my bones." "You speak English! It has been a long time, I remember the last time we saw each other, the only English words you knew were 'stop that', and 'my name is Bella', and even that you spoke with an Italian accent. I remember you spoke Italian, French, Russian, German, and Japanese; pretty much every language but English."

"Yeah well my parents said that I had to learn for my 'future husband'." "Well it paid off; you don't even have your accent anymore. It's a shame; I always thought your accent was sexy." "Well it's not entirely gone (I said in my usual accent); I've just learned to suppress it when I need to."

I looked around before we entered the train, and didn't see that potter kid, but when I mentioned that name to Draco he went told me about Potter's survival story and about he-who-must-not-be-named (my mother "forgot" to mention him). I had not seen Draco in a long time, but after 5years of not seeing each other I think that he was not disappointed. Secretly I was not disappointed, that much. (I don't think that either of us was disappointed with how the other was developing)

"So, how've you been? Tell me about you, I mean it has been 5 years?" asked Draco. "I've been okay. What about y"I couldn't finish my sentence, because at that point, Draco had already laid me down and had his tongue halfway down my throat. We pretty much made out until it was time to put our robes on. The train came to a halt, and Draco and I got off the train. As we road up to the castle Draco told me that I would have to get sorted into a house, immediately after we got to school.

When we arrived, I went straight to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted into my house. It was so embarrassing that I had to be with the first years in order to be sorted into a house. I wasn't nervous I just thought that it was a silly tradition that should have stopped a long time ago; I mean putting the fate and entrusting the future of students to a simple hat. I sat on the chair, and the hat was placed on my head. The hat seemed to be thinking. "Hmm. . . Very good qualities, brave, noble, loyal, proud, and intelligent, good qualities of a Gryffindor; also vain, malicious, conniving, scheming, and quite a temper, qualities of a Great Slytherin."

"This is truly difficult, I think the only other person I had to think this hard about was Potter; speaking of Potter, I think you would do well to get to close to him." said the Sorting Hat. "Would you mind not giving me relationship advice, while you're supposed to be deciding my future, seeing as it is kind of important to me?" I said. "Hasty, are we? You seem to know what you want, in the back of your mind, yes that seals it! I'm certain this is the perfect decision, though you may not see it now " "Would you get on with it!" "So impatient. GRYFFINDOR!"

There was applause and I walked to the Gryffindor table, I happened to glance at Draco and he looked disappointed. When I got there I sat near the girl with frizzy hair. "My name is Hermione Granger, that is Ronald Weasly," Ronald interrupted her and said, "Call me Ron," he said as he shook my hand practically pulling me across the table. "And that's," started Hermione. "Harry, Harry Potter," he said as he shook my hand.

I sat there staring at Malfoy and he was staring at me and every once in a while I would think about how lucky I was that I didn't have to worry about having a fiancé who was not cute. But to be honest Malfoy was not the great looking, but I thought I'd at least give him a chance since we're engaged. Not that I'm superficial or anything, but honestly speaking, but I was also much more interested in Harry, and a boy named Cedric who I had seen and smiled at as I was putting my luggage on the train.

I awoke from my daydream of looking up at the ceiling just in time to eat some food that just magically appeared on the table. I ate and began to talk to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I thought that Harry was cute and nice too, but I was willing to give it a try with Draco. "Not that I have a choice," I stupidly said out loud. "No choice about what?" asked Hermione. "What, what are you talking about Hermione?" I stammered. "That's what you said, not that I have a choice, what did you mean by that?" said Hermione. "Oh nothing, nothing for you to worry your frizzy little head about. I'm just kidding Hermione." I said.

Finally it was time to go to our dormitories. I followed Hermione to the rooms. Once we there my new friends and I sat in big chairs by the fire in the common room. "So, tell me about yourself," Hermione asked. "My name is Bella, my full name is BELLATRIX ELIZABETA GRACIA DA AMORE RUSSIA ANGELIC GABRIELLA CAROLINA ESMERELDA LISSETTE DE MATTEO ERIN HELEN SAN ANGELO FRANCA DEMARCO CORONADO DE VAGA (breath)RUGGIERO," I said . "Wow that's some name kid." said Ron. "How do you say it without losing your breath?" said Hermione. "Well, I've been saying it my whole life, since I am from Italy, and they make you use your full name for certain things like test. We moved to some town right after the 3rd school year. I guess my mother knew that I was destined to become a witch so they wanted me to come to my Dad's old school," I said.

I was fascinated by the pictures on the wall that talked and moved, and I learned the password to Gryffindor tower. I stepped up to the portrait and whispered the password "Godric's hollow"; when I entered I saw a great number of armchairs and a few ottomans and a rather large fire place. My new friends and I sat in 4 armchairs that just happen to be arranged around the now roaring fire, as if by coincidence.

"Harry, my mom told me that she and my dad knew your parents. She said that they were very nice people, and to tell you that they were lucky to have known your parents. And I can honestly say that you are so cute, I said." That made him blush a little. We all decided that it was time for bed, but as we were walking Harry held me back and asked me if I had a boyfriend. And I said "unfortunately I do his name is Draco Malfoy." I told him that I did like him but that I could never cheat on anyone I was with. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him good night. Then I said, "I am sorry, but I am very affectionate and that is how friends say hello and goodbye in Italy. Incase you didn't know that is my home land.


	3. 1st Day of My New Life

Chapter 3: 1st day of my new life…

The next day we all woke up bright and early. My first class was Herbology. It was so boring, but it was a little interesting because it was with the Slytherin house. So Draco and I sat together he would hold my hand every once in a while, and I would catch Harry taking peeks at us with a jealous looking face.

I was kind of sad when we had to leave because I thought that I wasn't going to see Malfoy for the rest of the day .I found out that all Gryffindor's had classes with Slytherin everyday. I was happy.

Everyone thinks that he is all mean and tough but he's not like that with me. He's actually quite sweet, but sometimes he can be a real jerk (no not to me). One person that I notice that he is a jerk too is Harry Potter.

After Herbology, Hermione and I went to the library. She studied and I daydreamed. I felt kind of sad, but it was normal for me because I had so called "depression" that came back every day or so. I had forgotten about it for a while; because whenever I am with Draco I am just happy.

I kept trying to convince myself that I didn't but the truth was that I rather fancy (like) him. But I won't tell that to Draco, which is odd for me because I can usually tell him anything. He is very open and has always told me that he doesn't care if I talk to other guys as long as he is still my one and only.

In fact he is too open sometimes, but I told him that I was a pretty jealous person and would not stand it if he continued to tell me that another girl was pretty without telling me what we agreed to say. He used to tell me that he thought that other girls where cute too, but he would say that none of them are prettier than me. I've been able to tell him that I think a guy is cute; of course that is always followed by "but not as cute as you" and then we laugh.

It was about lunch time when Hermione and I left the library. "We're going to meet up with Harry and Ron in a minute, and maybe that will cheer you up," said Hermione. She thought that I seemed depressed, which I was. "Why would that make me happy," I asked. "Because I notice that you get happy whenever you are around them, well more when you're around Harry" she replied. "Yeah, it's because I like him," I blurted out stupidly. And with a smack to my forehead I turned to look at a giggly Hermione. "Oh my gosh, are you serious, you really like Harry Potter?" she asked quite intrigued. "A little," I admitted, "but you can't tell a soul," I pleaded. "I won't, but could I tell Harry because he may like you," said Hermione. "Really?" I asked (oh my gosh I can't believe I am having this conversation.

"Goodness yes, don't you see the way he looks at you, and why wouldn't he you are gorgeous", she embellished. "I know," I replied in a conceited voice. "But just ask him if he likes me, don't tell him that I may like him," I pleaded. "But why, you said it yourself that you liked him and I think he likes you?" she asked. "Because I have a boyfriend," I said. "Really, Who?" she asked intrigued. "His name is Draco Malfoy," I said happily. "That git is your beau?" she asked half puzzled and half astonished.

"Yes and why are you insulting him in my presence?" I asked. "Well it's just such a surprise, and he is always so rude to Harry, please forgive me" she said. "Don't worry about it I know sometimes he can be a git," I said while lying through my teeth. Malfoy never acted like git to me. He was always quite gentlemanly with me especially in front of his father.

"Well let's go to lunch, before Ron eats all the food, and Harry drinks all the pumpkin juice." I told her. We left the library and headed down to the Great Hall. We sat near Ron and Harry who had conveniently left just enough space for two people to sit right in between them.

"Coincidently" Hermione took the seat next to Ron so I could sit next to Harry. "Hello," said Harry. "Hi." I said flatly. "Are you okay?" he asked sounding concerned. "Yes, I am just a little depressed." I answered. "Why?" he asked sounding more concerned. "I have "depression", and I miss someone." I answered.

Barely eating anything, I took an ice cube in my mouth and ate it. I love ice. And I don't know why. We then left to our afternoon classes. As we were leaving the Great Hall, Harry grabbed my hand and said "Don't be sad; you look prettier when you're happy." "Thank you," I said with a slight squeeze to his hand. We smiled at each other.

I was happy, until I realized that Harry knew that I had a boyfriend and was still being all flirty or maybe he was just being friendly. And what if Malfoy found out he would probably beat the crap out of Harry, but on the other hand I wasn't going to stop being friends with Harry just because Malfoy doesn't like him. When I told this to Hermione, she said, "You are acting like a loose girl," and my first instinct was to slap her and make a big scene. But instead I simply replied, "Don't criticize me about my guy problem and I won't criticize you about your choice not to do something about you frizzy hair." "I am just kidding Hermione; I have frizzy hair too." "No you don't," she said sounding a little hurt. "Yes I do, but I straighten it," I said flicking my hair over my shoulder. Then we went to potions.


	4. New Best Friend

Chapter 4: New Best friend

We had potions with the Slytherin's, and I got to see my smart "boyfriend" Malfoy. I was surprised about how much he knew about potions. We got to make a potion on our first class, I was very exited until I wanted to work with Draco on the potion and he just gave me a look that told me he didn't want to be seen talking to me. Or at least in front of others. I was furious, and left as soon as my last class of the day, potions, was over.

I really needed someone to talk to so I turned to the only other person, besides Malfoy and I, who knew about our relationship, Hermione.

I found her in the library, of course she was too buried into her book to notice me walk over to her and sit down. "Hermione, something's just happened and I need someone to talk to," I told her. "I am listening," she said seeming so interested that it seemed as though she was about to leap over the table. "Well, in potions we were making a potion and we were allowed to get into partners, which you know since you were my partner, and I wanted to work with my bf. But when I got up to go and sit with him he gave me a look as though he not only didn't want to work with me, but as though he didn't even want to be seen talking to me," I said. "Well he does have a sort of reputation for not liking Gryffindor's," said Hermione mater of factly. "But I'm his future bride," I said. "What, you're only in your first year here and you're already someone's bride?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but it's not what you think. I have an arranged marriage." I told her. "How long have you been in this arranged marriage? And How long have your known?" asked Hermione quite interested. "We've been in this arranged marriage since we were born, and we've know about it since we were about 3 years old but it was never fully explained to us till we were about 10. They, my parents and the Malfoy's, had tried to explain it to us when we were 9, but we were still to immature to know exactly what the arrangement was." I explained.

"That seems so narrow minded, no offense," said Hermione. "None taken, and I know it seems narrow minded to you but it's been a tradition in pure-blood families since the times of Godric Gryffindor and the other founders." I explained.

Actually arranged marriages are still quite common, but most of the children who are in arranged marriages are mostly in Slytherin. I know of children in each house that are in arranged marriages but very few outside of Slytherin." I explained.

"Well, I know for a fact that there are no people, other than you, in an arranged marriage," she claimed. "Don't be so sure," I said pointing out a couple near the end of the table, "you see it's not that uncommon." "There's nothing wrong with an arranged marriage, but I still think it would be better to fall in love with someone and decide together whether to get married or not. "Well I guess we should go to the common room seeing as it is just about curfew," I told her.

Hermione and I stayed up until about 10 o'clock talking about how we liked school. We also talked about how we missed some of our muggle things, and how we missed our friends. "Well we'd best get to bed because McGonagall will turn us into alarm clocks or something. I mean you saw what she said to Harry and Ron." I said. "Your right, I mean we don't want her to get the wrong idea about us," said Hermione. We walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, and exchanged good nights.


	5. Time After Time

Chapter 5: Time after Time

I slipped on my pink pajamas that looked quite out of place in a room filled with girls in scarlet pajamas. Not that I'm snobby or anything but I'd much rather where my own pajamas since I was still adjusting to live-in school. I closed the blinds around my four poster bed because I know that I move in my sleep and I didn't want to freak out my new friends. I couldn't sleep at all; I kept tossing and turning uncomfortably. Thoughts of Draco and Harry made me happy but it only lasted for a while, and then to my surprise I was bored within the hour.

I got up and sat on the huge window sill of the window near my bed. I opened the window only slightly as not to awaken my roommates. The cool night air against my warm body felt so soothing. Tempted by the breeze I stepped onto the balcony and looked over the edge. The moon felt surprisingly calming as it covered my light skin. My silk robe wafting in the breeze made me feel so alive. I looked back into the room and saw Nicholas Adamo, my owl, peering out the window with a longing to fly. I took him out of the cage and took him outside. As soon as he could he spread his long wings and soared of into the sky.

I sometimes wish that I too could fly without a broom and without being told where to go and when to come back. "Alone!" I yelled, forgetting about all my problems. I suddenly had the urge to lay back down seeing as my need for de-stressing was met. I lie back down and shut the blinds to my bed and went to sleep. That night I had dreams about Harry and Draco that would make the sorcerer's stone clear. My dreams where so vivid; I had never had dreams like I did that first night at Hogwarts.

The next couple of weeks went by so fast and really nothing of particular interest happened.

Later on that Friday evening, while Hermione and I were in the library, Draco came up to me and sat next to me. "What do you want Malfoy," I said showing no emotion what so ever. "I wanted to talk to you, _alone_; that is if you don't mind." He said (and when he said _alone_ he was looking straight at Hermione). "Why not," I said sarcastically. "Hermione, would you mind giving us few minutes?" I asked. "Well alright, but if you need to talk to me I'll be over there," she said motioning to a section on the other side of the library. "I want to talk to you about that day in potions. You should know that I wanted to work with you, but you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin," I cut him off mid sentence, "No really, I was not aware of that. Thank you for that bit of information. And incase you don't remember it's been over a month since that happened," I said quite rudely using obvious sarcasm.

"Malfoy, you're calling me by my last name? But why, we're dating and I am your "fiancé" I think at least you would call me by my first name. Well I guess you're that mad at me huh? Wait a second; we are still dating aren't we?" he asked me (obviously sorry and begging me for forgiveness). "Well about me being _that_ angry at you; you got it dude," I said in an old olsenish voice. "And about you and me still dating; frankly I would have to say that I don't know." I said to him in a serious tone. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" he said, sounding quite angry. "Well _Malfoy_, the reason that I don't know is because that kind of decision, in my opinion, should be decided by both the people in the relationship. "Okay, you child; be like that," he said in his stupid, sarcastic voice. "Child? How dare you call me a child, I may act childish but at least I don't still sleep with my baby blanky. But its okay 'cuz I know how my ittle baby Dwaco needs his blanky and his baby bear "Mr. Nicky boo"." I said taunting Draco with his old childhood relics. Now red with embarrassment, "You swore that you would never tell anyone about that," Draco said. "Hmmm, remind you of anything. Maybe off how you didn't "remember" me in potions class today," I said mater of factly.

"Your right I suppose that I could have been more considerate of your feelings," he said. "More considerate, more considerate?" I exclaimed," no, when you step on someone's new shoes you could have been "more considerate", but you completely ignored me like if I didn't even exist. It was a very embarrassing and lonely walk back to my seat and for that I think that you should be sorry not just considerate." Scooting closer to me and slipping his arms around my shoulders he says, "Oh I'm very sorry." "No me toques," I said as I scooted far enough so that his arm fell off my shoulders. "Not that I don't love it when u speak to me in another language, but it would help I you told me what you were saying," said Draco. "I said don't touch me; I change my mind, you can't touch me 'til you apologize for real," I responded.

"Let's be serious, what do I have to buy you so that you can forgive me," asked Draco. "You know Draco you can't fix everything with money, and I don't need you to buy me anything because incase you don't remember I'm just as rich as you in fact I'm probably richer than you, and just so you know we are not alone." I said as he turned to see Crabbe and Goyle walking up. "Well," he began. I cut him off, "You know what, I got to go now before you start your little rich boy front that you put on for those idiots, but whenever you decide to continue this conversation, you know where to find me and what you need to do, but make sure to ditch your cronies or I won't even come out and talk to you." "Bye Draco. Bye stupids," then I left before he could give a smart-alecky remark.


	6. The UnCommon Room

Chapter 6: the un-common room

I walked back to the common room as quickly as I could, and I mumbled the password to the portrait. As I walked in I noticed that the only ones there were Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Probably at lunch, like we should be," said Ron. "Well why are you all here instead of at lunch?" I asked. "Bella, you might want to sit down for this," said Hermione. "Ok," I said as I took a seat in a near by arm chair, "what's going on?"

"Malfoy is messing around with first years," said Hermione. "With _a_ first year?" I asked. "Well from what I hear it's more than one and I also hear that there are a few second, third, and maybe even some fourth years," replied Hermione. "I'll kill that man slut!" I said. "If you kill him or kick his ass you'll get in trouble; he doesn't deserve you, he deserves for you to break up with him," said Harry. "Cracked (I muttered the next word) is what he deserves; I will try your plan though, but if it doesn't work it's back to cracked (muttered)." I said.

"I have no idea what you muttered but it doesn't sound good," said Harry. "Oh believe me it's not." I said as I whispered what I meant into his ear. "Whoa, remind me not to get on your bad side," said Harry. "Well I guess we can all go to lunch now huh?" asked Ron as he and Hermione walked out of the door. "Harry can you do me a huge favor?" I asked. "Of course," replied Harry.

"Please come with me when I go break up with Draco, because while he has never really been violent with me I am still a little frightened," I said as I pretended to be scared.

"Okay," said Harry. "Well we will wait until the night so that we can sneak up on that lying little…" my voice trailed off. I was so angry that I went straight to bed, but did not sleep. I just lay there waiting patiently which was hard because I really wanted to kick some ass.

I skipped the rest of my classes for the day; because I was too enraged to focus. With nothing to do I felt as if I was going into a deep sleep. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I had a vision. The things I saw happening I would never repeat to anyone. All that I would say is that my vision involved Malfoy and Parkinson getting to know each other really well.

The most disturbing thing was that it was so vivid that it seemed as if I was right there seeing it first hand. I had to prevent this. I would not be made a fool of by someone as ghastly as Pansy Parkinson.

0 o'clock came and went. I got my invisibility cloak and went to the boy's dormitories to find Harry. "Harry wake up," I whispered. He moved a little but I could tell that he was still asleep. I said it again and this time I gave him a little nudge. He again only moved a little then returned to his slumber.

Knowing what I had to do to wake him up; I leaned over him and began what would become a long and passionate kiss. I could tell that he was awake when he began kissing back, and after a while we stopped to catch are breath." I think (gasp) I'm awake now," gasped Harry. "Really Harry do you have no stamina at all?" I laughed.

Now sitting up he said, "Well I was kind of asleep when you decided to kiss me." "That's no excuse (flirty laugh), you wouldn't wake up when I tried to wake you up normally so I did the only thing that I know would wake you up for sure," I said. "So are you ready to go?" I said as I turned around to see Harry starting to lean towards me with his lips puckered up. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I pushed his face away with my hand. "Sorry, I was kind of caught up in the moment," said Harry.

He stood up, put his cloak on, and went to go get his invisibility cloak. "Umm I think it's best we don't try to risk two invisibility cloaks," I said showing him mine. "You have an invisibility cloak too? I thought they were supposed to be rare." said Harry. "They are, but in case you forgot you and I are 'special'," I said. "I think we should use mine because I put a special charm to make it so that it can not be pulled off by anyone other than who is in it.

"Alright," said Harry. "Ok, get behind me Harry." I said. "Okay," said an oh to eager Harry. sigh "I can see this is not going to work; get in front of me Harry but be sure to face me." I said. "Okay," said Harry with less enthusiasm. "Okay, now put your arms around me." I said. "What?" said Harry. "Put your arms around me," I repeated.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything with me?" said an intrigued Harry. "Shut up and hug me; I have to put the charm on you and if you don't stay close to me we will get caught. Ok, I am not trying to make out with you or anything, not that I wouldn't want to it's just that I need to get this whole mess sorted out.


End file.
